Fridge Logic: The Secret Life of a Freezer Bunny
by Nyxy Maskalina Raccoon
Summary: Could that completely harmless little freezer bunny secretly be the nation's top spying effort? Impossible! Unless, of course, that's what it wants you to think...
1. Prologue

I do not own The Sims, or the Freezer Bunnies for that matter!

_Completely random idea... What if that weird Freezer Bunny was a top-secret super spy on a mission to save the world? Well, it'd go something like this I think! ~NMR_

PROLOGUE:

"Sir, I believe it's finished. Come take a look."

The man in the black suit stood up, following the twitchy scientist down a strange hallway. He'd never been much for science, but this place was creeping him out. Flashes of strange green light escaped from underneath heavy metal doors, and he could hear the sounds of wires shorting out.

A woman screamed and something exploded behind a particularly well-bolted door. The suit man stepped to the other side of the hallway, fussing nervously with his tie.

"W-what was that?" He asked, staring at the now-darkened room.

The scientist smiled awkwardly, his gloves hands shaking disturbingly.

"Just some... er, technical difficulties."

His frizzy grey hair covered half his face, casing sinister shadows on the nearby wall. The suited man increased his pace, careful not to lose sight of the lunatic in front of him. He'd been on deadly missions before, but this was beyond his scope of knowledge.

Carefully he gripped it, feeling the cool metal against his hands. The button was on the side, he knew. It had been painted an unassuming yellow, as red was beyond cliche. _Weapon 014_. Would he have to use it? Did he even know how?

He remembered what the Leader had said, her steely eyes challenging him to disobey.

_"Only use it if there's no other choice..."_

It hadn't come to that yet, thankfully. As he followed the scientist ever deeper into the twisting tunnels, he prayed it never would. Still, he didn't dare let go of it. That would just be tempting fate.

In front of him the scientist was opening a massive door. It clicked twice before flying open so fast his stained lab coat was almost blown away. The room was huge, cavernous even. Most of it was empty, but in one corner ancient-looking machines hummed away. A faint beeping sound filled the air, electronic and harsh. It smelled of chemicals and blood, like a high school biology class gone wrong.

"We're here." The scientist said, his goggles reflecting the strange flashes of light.

Slowly the suit-wearer entered the room, clutching his weapon harder than ever. There were two others who were hunched over what appeared to be an operating table. They both wore lab coats, though their hair had been stuffed into green caps.

As he got closer, the suit wearer could see them poking something with their gloved hands. Wires flowed from the machines and connected to it, though whether they were giving life or taking it, he couldn't decide.

The "lead" scientist shoved the others away, refocusing a dangling light on the test subject. It was small and pink, though covered in fur. The man had never seen anything like it before. Its frame was boxy and its eyes didn't quite match. What was this thing? Surely it couldn't be the multi-million dollar project he'd been sent to collect... Could it?

"Isn't it beautiful?" The scientist asked, grinning manically. His hands still shook erratically, bumping the table occasionally.

"I suppose..." the man said, trying to decide what exactly it was.

One of the others ripped a cord out of the creature, and its eyes shot open.

"What is it," he asked, once again tugging at his clothing, "it can't be Subject 017."

The scientists glared at him, their creepy eyes only magnified by the goggles they wore. Behind them a jar smashed, spilling a dinosaur embryo and yellowed liquids across the concrete floor.

"Of course it is'" the grey-haired man leered, "were you expecting _more_?"

He didn't know what to say. Everything was silent now except for the beeping, three psychos grinning at him. His finger hovered over the yellow button.

"No, I'll take it." He said, abandoning the button. Instead he reached inside his pocket for the check, the soft paper slightly crumpled against the fabric of his outfit.

The scientists stepped back, their expressions becoming neutral once again. Suit man handed the check to their "leader", his gloved hands snatching it away greedily. They shoved the creature into a glass container and handed it to the man, who didn't thank them.

After he'd escaped the laboratory, he examined his supposed purchase. It was certainly small, but it seemed fearless. Had he made a mistake? Probably. Was he alive because of it? Quite possibly.

_AN: That's all for now, folks! I hope you enjoyed it, or at least didn't hate it lol. Feel free to fave, follow and review if you liked it. _


	2. Day 12: Stuck in a Freezer

I do not own the Sims, or the Freezer Bunnies either.

_Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry about the slow updates, life likes to get in the way. From this chapter on, I'll be writing from the point of view of the Freezer Bunny spy. First of all because I think it'll be more amusing, and also cuz I suck at anything other than 1st person POV. It's pretty short, but most parts of this story will be. I hope you enjoy, and stay awesome! _

_Karanathefirebender: I'm glad you like different lol, because this story is pretty out-there! A Freezer Bunny is a small, blocky pink rabbit you can find in the Sims. Originally it was in a supermarket freezer, but you can find them as gnomes in the Sims 3. The cover of this story is a picture of one as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing :) _

Day 12: Trapped in a Freezer

This was not a part of mission protocol, or at least it shouldn't have been. Before I'd been assigned, I figured life as a spy would have been full of action, explosions and secrets. Instead I was standing in a freezer, trying to get information on... the enemy's favourite snacks? Or their shopping habits? Ok, maybe not. But it sure felt that way. Where was my obligatory cool action car?

Supposedly there was alien activity around, and I was sent here to find out. I really doubted the supermarket was the best place to hunt for aliens, however. I mean, if I was trying to hide my existence while taking over the world, the last thing I'd care about would be frozen pizza.

It seemed that simple logic was lost on the humans, however. Another big thing might have been that I couldn't talk, so I had no way of informing their rather useless minds. Not that it mattered now, I was already shoved between the waffles and the hashbrowns.

It was a bit cold in there, but luckily I was built to withstand low temperatures. The ice crystals forming on the glass made it nearly impossible to see outside, and I found it easy to mistake some of the less-attractive humans for my alien targets.

I waited patiently for what felt like hours, but there wasn't a single alien to be seen. I had almost been purchased along with two boxes of pancakes. I shuddered to think what would have happened if I hadn't carefully stepped to the side. Those things humans called toasters were scary!

I was freaking out over household cooking devices when I caught a glimpse of something green outside the store. Green skin, and a very strange face. An alien?

I wasn't going to waste any time confirming it. I grabbed my laser gun and flipped it to the right settings. Looking behind me quickly, I saw the coast was clear, or at least as clear as it was gonna get.

I dropped down, sliding effortlessly between the boxes and cans of frozen stuff. On the other side of the freezer section was a small vent which led directly to the sidewalk beside my alien target.

I was picking up speed now, and I had to admit it was pretty fun sliding through the ice-filled place. More fun than my training sessions, anyway. I caught sight of the vent and skidded gracefully to a stop. Light poured from the opening, giving a tub of ice cream its own spotlight. It was about three feet above me, which was nothing. I quickly climbed up and smashed through the weak metal.

I jumped down, narrowly avoiding the falling cover. It clattered to the ground, catching the attention of my alien target. I had to move fast.

Grabbing my laser gun, I aimed carefully at the strangely-shaped green thing terrorizing the streets. I pressed down on the trigger, looking away to avoid being blinded by the blue light. A moment later, the alien was on the ground. I hadn't killed it, but I had neutralized it. Maybe I could leave the freezer behind now.

A bunch of humans were crowding around the thing, and a few were crying. That was bad! No one else was supposed to know about aliens, let alone find an unconscious one!

I crawled forward, careful to avoid their gazes. Crumpled on the ground in front of me was... a teenage boy in a lizard costume?

In his hand was a sign that read "Pick Lenny Lizard's Snacks" as well as a few flyers. The green skin had actually been a cheaply made costume... my bad!

The kid would be fine after an hour or two, but I was still pretty embarrassed. Shrugging, I snuck away from the crown and returned to my post beside the waffles. Not the most successful first mission, but I still had time. Hopefully a UFO full of very stupid aliens would drop in so I could call it a day.


End file.
